This invention relates to a robot device and a guide system for guiding an unguided person such as a visitor to a destination.
In recent years, many office robots and pet robots have been developed which, unlike the conventional industrial robots, are used in the activities of daily living. The assumed jobs of such robots are to guide an unguided person to the destination in an office or act as a companion for an old person. The office robot has been developed, for example, which asks a visitor where he/she wants to go and guides him/her by walking behind him/her to the destination.
Also, a robot has been developed, as described in JP-A-2006-48666, which traces a wandering person by moving ahead or behind him/her while observing his/her walking.